Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is the only son of Rape Ape. He is, due to his young age, a zany rambunctious bundle of energy. Quick to be all over any subject within a matter of seconds aptly describes Diddy Kong's unbridled vigor. The fast-talking, white-knuckled kong that is Diddy can be replaced by a more serious, understanding Diddy Kong. This change in personality happens when certain circumstances demand it, and in such a case, he is not afraid to deploy his intellectual acuity. Because of Diddy Kong's magnificent mind, he has created a slew of doodads and doohickeys. For all Diddy Kong's vasts knowledge, his true immaturity, at times, overcomes his better judgement. When Diddy is not crazily verklempt or riotously clobbering Mike or Carlos, he is what you would expect an unflinchingly loyal comrade/friend to be, having befriended and cared for TLC Members, moreover, his friends Stink Slamma, Adrian and Olimar. Diddy's unpredictable, zippy headfirst tactics in battle strongly hints this method of attack is inspired by his aforesaid friend, Stink Slamma. All in all, Diddy, like his father before him, is one of the strongest primates you'll ever come across. History ITBEfinity Saga When the ITBEfinity War's inception was established, Diddy Kong vine-swung his way on to the scene, declaring himself as reinforcement for Geno. The two warriors, Geno and Diddy, grew close enough to form genuine camaraderie with each other. Early on in this saga, their friendship lead them to many unforgettable adventures, for instance, berating and killing Donutz. Later, Diddy reappeared to help Geno and Jinx fight against Been Boten, who was aided by Brunks. Diddy valiantly fought Been Boten, saving Jinx's life in the process, but alas, he was outmatched due to Been Boten possessing the chad stone. After being defeated, Diddy hung back, letting Geno take over his fight with Been Boten. As it progressed, Brunks attempted to attack one of them from behind, but his plans were thwarted once and for all by Diddy, who sacrificed himself to stop Brunks. Following his untimely demise, Diddy spawned in the ethereal realm of Otherworld where he reunited with his late father, Rape Ape. He was deemed worthy enough to train under the legendary King Kai. Time passed, and a long the way, Diddy Kong made new friends with the locals procuring residence at King Kai's otherworldly estate, even making friends with Been Boten and Brunks, bitter enemies Diddy considered them as back then. Luckily, for the better, things would change. Diddy and the group got up to some wild times, going as far to yank Icarus to Otherworld through a walkie-talkie Diddy invented and beat him senseless, sending him back with a tree lodged up his wazoo. In between training sessions, Diddy, Adrian and Stink Slamma played ROBLOX together, dragging Elf and anyone else who was willing to boot. From time to time, Diddy and the group would scour Otherworld in search of voluptuous, curvy women. Sadly, they found nothing of the sort, yet it did not matter to them, as they had each other's presence to keep them happy. Later on, Poindexter incessantly hectored both Diddy and Stink Slamma, inexplicably fleeing to the living world. This steadily inflamed Diddy, albeit, to a lesser extent than Stink Slamma. But what was to come, squashed Diddy's gestating hate for Poindexter and grew animosity towards his friends! After Stink Slamma's symbiote seemingly took control of Stink Slamma's actions, a fight broke out. Diddy watched helplessly from the sidelines, not wanting to ascribe to the violence. Little did he know, Stink Slamma's symbiote was pregnant and its offspring crawled in the banana Diddy ate after the fight. The next day, his friends knew something was amiss. Diddy was grouchy, unfriendly and tetchy. His rudeness graduated to wrath, sparking his transformation into Phage! The new and improved Diddy Kong, at the time known as Phage, made quick work of Brunks, then he was recruited by none other than Stink Slamma. Diddy became a cold, ruthless killing machine, unlike what he once was. He was little more than a bloodthirsty, emotionless animal with a one-track mind. Eventually, the truth of Diddy's betrayal would be revealed to be not the doing of his symbiote, but the doing of Mari, who used the woke stone to enslave Diddy! He was brainwashed, forced to obey her every command, whimsical or practical. During the war between TLC and the army of symbiotes, Diddy fought with various TLC members. In the end, he was knocked out, the brainwashing wore out and he returned to normal only to be snapped away. When the last remaining TLC members time-traveled and retrieved the ITBEfinity stones, Diddy was brought back by the snap. He fought alongside his best friends and his father. Ultimately, when they won the fight, when the day was theirs, Diddy decided to go with Stink Slamma and Olimar, ready to have another great adventure. Having great adventures they did. They read porn together, resulting in Olimar getting caught by his mom, and played ROBLOX like the old days. Cadre Saga Diddy appeared briefly, questioning the new arrivals in the Stink Slammer. After that, he was never shown again. He was presumably killed by Dark Tahu. Goongus Spore Diddy did not make an appearance since the Cadre Saga, and has yet to do so. Power & Abilities Initially, Diddy Kong was tough enough to hold his own with some of the heavy-hitters of TLC in the early ITBEfinity Saga. He handily dispatched of Icarus, Mike, and Donutz. When he wasn't beating up low-level palookas, he was fighting much better competition. Even with the power of the chad stone, Been Boten could not hold back against Diddy. Even so, once he cut loose, Diddy did not stand a chance in the slightest. His power only grew through King Kai's training, however, it is unclear how much. In his Phage form, which has has no control over, he gains a tremendous boost in stats. His physical prowess became so great, he got the edge on multiple S-class TLC members. Abilities * Flight: By spinning his tail around rapidly like a helicopter blade, Diddy is able to gain enough wind turbulence to elevate into the air and achieve unassisted flight. * Ki Blast: Diddy is able to fire the most basic ki blast. * Ki sense: By utilizing his ki, Diddy can sense the energy of all life. He can also use this to lock on an opponents location. * Kamehameha: Diddy can fire the devastating ki technique. * Super Agility: Diddy Kong is extremely agile. Themes/Music * Bramble Blast - Smash Bros (Usual) * Explosion Them - DBZ Tag Team (Phage) Trivia * Diddy Kong goes to school with Adrian, and is one grade below her. * Diddy Kong has a very good singing voice. Gallery 2a913e7b7afa238d64e3c68fe5cc7121.png|Diddy and Dixie 93fb1b85ce548cd912e7431969600c24.jpg|Diddy shiving and jiving. 722d4574da53b601a613284f3c4d597a.jpg|BANANAS ap,550x550,16x12,1,transparent,t.u1.png|Diddy and Donkey. featured-diddy-dixie-brambles-620x400.jpg|Banana Date. image0.gif|HEHEHE image0 (3).jpg|Diddy Kong getting his t!dailies image0 (1).png|GAAAHHH! image0.png|hmmm...? Category:Everything